Pillow Fights
by LovableDuck
Summary: Kirihara Akaya and Tachibana An have strange ways of showing their love. KiriAn, oneshot.


Author's Note: I've always wanted to write KiriAnn…and this is set during their 2nd year in college (they go to the same one).

Disclaimer: How many of these do I have to write before you get it?

Pillow Fights

When Tachibana An woke up, the first thing she noticed was just how skinny Kirihara Akaya really was. He was very muscular too, of course; he still played tennis with his old team and dreamed of becoming the next top tennis pro, but right now he was also worried about passing college. Which was good for An, because that was exactly where she wanted him to be.

Watching his chest rise and fall evenly as he slept, she smiled slightly, remembering when she had met him for the first time, during middle school. Her smile widened when she thought of how they met each other again years later; at the beginning of one of their college classes. After that, everything had just started to fall into place. She loved him, more than anyone or anything else, and he her, but love was something so new and strange to both of them, that neither of them could word it right. But they could feel it, and that was all that mattered.

"Hmmmm." An looked up to see that Akaya was awake, and now watching her through playful, almost mocking green eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Putting her thoughts into words was something that An was not fully capable of, and she didn't want to see her lover's eyes turn any more mocking than they already were. "What are you thinking about?"

"How soft your pillows are." Now Akaya's eyes really had turned from playful to outright mocking, the green sparkling brightly despite the weariness of sleep that overshadowed his eyes.

"How soft my pillows are?" An frowned at him, trying to see what he was getting at.

"Yes…they're really; really soft…it's why I like your bed so much." Akaya's eyes almost seem to radiate the same mocking tone his voice had.

"Really? You like my bed because of the pillows?" Now An had a smile that graced her pretty features. She knew the games he liked to play; and she liked playing them almost as much as he did. "Not because I'm in it?" An made her voice sound disappointed.

"Well…that's an added bonus." Akaya sounded so serious that An believed him for a second.

"Kirihara Akaya-" An stopped as Akaya burst into laughter.

"You are so stupid when you wake up!" Akaya managed to choke out despite his laughter. "Hahaha…remember when I told you that the reason condoms were invented was because of the magical from, Kikku?" Akaya was very close to falling off the bed, he was laughing so hard. In fact, Akaya genuinely like the fact that An was 'stupid' - or gullible - in the morning, it gave him something to tease her about, instead of the other way around.

"Well, if you think my pillows are soft…" An had recovered, and moved on: to revenge. "Here, feel them!"

"Oww!" Akaya yelped, and fell off the bed, even as An whacked him again and again with what Akaya had thought previously was a soft, fluffy pillow. "Ow! Stop that, you stupid woman, that hurts!"

When An finally stopped, it wasn't because of mercy; but because she had been laughing to hard to do otherwise. Akaya, sensing his chance, leaped back onto the bed, and promptly grabbed the nearest pillow.

"Ow! Stop it! Akaya!" An, putting her hands up, tried to block the flying the pillow that Akaya was smacking into her. "Ow! Stop it, god damnit!"

And then it was Akaya's turn to laugh, and hysterically too; even as An glared at him. Then, at the exact same moment, they looked at each other, had their hands on the nearest pillows, and returned to their battle.

0000

Inside the large 2nd year girl's dorm room, Jagikiki Himana turned with alarm and stared at a door that flanked the entrance to the dorm room occupied by Tachibana An.

"What is that…noise?" she asked, looking at the door as though it had suddenly sprouted an extra doorknob or two. Outside, Himana could hear a combination of laughing, yelling, and cursing; as well as what sounded like an occasional thump of a body to the floor.

"Oh, that's just An and her boyfriend, Kirihara Akaya." Another college student, Kijihaga Linda, answered. "They're so cute together…everyone thinks that they're meant to be. I mean, he told all his friends that he's in love with her, and she's like, madly obsessed with him…in a good way," Linda added hastily, seeing the look on Himana's face. "They've been together for two years now…that's why no one cared id he comes here…or if she goes there," Linda put in with a slight smirk.

Himana let out a shriek despite Linda's reassurances when a thump much louder than she had heard before happened, followed by a round of curses in a female's voice which she recognized as An, and the laughter of an unidentifiable male voice, which Himana guessed to be Kirihara Akaya.

Linda however, just laughed, and said with a grin to Himana, "Don't worry…my grandma taught me all about stuff like that." Himana looked at Linda, still genuinely confused. "It's like…true love," Linda explained simply. "It's like…no matter what they do or how they do it, it's like their love…and I've seen them together, and trust me," Linda added, her laughter accompanying that heard in An's room, "what they have, is love."

000

Not quite sure if I liked it…like, I do, but I don't…does that make sense? Tell me what you think, because I can always edit/take it down/burn it. xD

LoveableDuck


End file.
